And A Cherry Too
by hidden angelite
Summary: Nope, not even a little icecream withsugarontopandacherrytoo was going to fix this.


a/n: Well, I wrote this little diddy on a whim, and I'm very sorry if I've made any mistakes in the names of places or just in grammar in general. It's quarter to three though, so I do think I'm going to just upload this for you guys' enjoyment. Please review, even though it's a one shot it spurs me on the write other ones, and I love constructive critism. So anything, or if you can just drop a "hey I read it" that would be wonderful too. Thank you!

* * *

The entire Blood Pledge Castle was silent; silent like the silence that echoes in your ears after the big boom of thunder and the screechy scream of the girl who jumped out of her wits. Minus the relief. Pack up your bags, Wolf, you're through. You can't unmix a milkshake that's already too thin and has the nasty milk-bubbles. Nope, not even a little icecream with-sugar-on-top-and-a-cherry-too was going to fix.

_Damn._

The blonde was sitting in a slumped posture that, in any other situation would have merited a punch at his princely position, however anyone who dared approach him now, well there simply was no one. No one had crossed through the gardens in the past ten minutes. He must have been oh-so-lucky to just miss the guard as they passed. Unless he had truly zoned out that much, which he would not admit to, however an inkling hinted it could very well have been possible.

Yuuri had frowned when Wolfram burst through the door livid as any other day (or at least that is what Yuuri had assumed, because it wasn't truly a rare occurrence to see this charade).

"Leave me alone, Wolfram." Yuuri had said it just as flatly as if he was asking someone to pass the salt. Pass the salt alright, that was exactly what Wolfram was going to do. He was going to shake that salt all over Yuuri and leave him, hoping he had a few dozen paper cuts so that salt would _sting._ Unfortunately, paper cuts were the least of Yuuri's worries. Somehow the gash across his stomach left him slightly more preoccupied.

"I'm your fiancé! You can't tell me what to do even if you are the Maou!—"

Wolfram recoiled at the look Yuuri gave him. His eyes had narrowed into slits, his entire countenance had darkened, and he was about to pass Judgment on the ignorant blonde if he didn't tread carefully.

"This is you chance .to.leave.Wolfram." Yuuri bit out.

"Shin Makoku is my world." Wolfram spit. "Why don't you just leave here and do us all a favor? You don't even know what you're doing here. Gunter and my brother do all the work and then you ride off on Ao and play hero. Well spare us the chasing after you and saving you because we don't need any more little kids running around here."

Wolfram had stormed out of the room, making a show of slamming the door and stomping angerly down the corridor of the Maou's (and his) part of the castle. His salt show had left a brilliant stain in the lovely wound. And the sting from his torso had traveled up to Yuuri's eyes, pricking little salt water tears that had nothing to do with Wolfram's salt show.

_And just who does he think he is?_ STOMP STOMP STOMP._ Well send him back to Earth then. We don't need him here. _STOMP STOMP STOMP. _We do all the work ourselves anyway. _STOMP _He's nothing special even if he is the Maou._ STOMP STOMP STOMP.

Somehow what Wolfram had originally come in for no longer seemed to matter. In fact, he could even remember what it had been, something he had learned in the kitchen…_And it's my room too. It's not like I don't have the same rights to be in there just as he does. _

And somewhere within all the internal commotion, Wolfram had ended up slouched outside, defeated. All the pent up rage had left through his boots and his feet had a dull ache in them.

Leave it to him to make a big mess out of it anyway. His hand slipped unconsciously up through his blonde strands. A long sigh. Half an hour later and he was still no further than when he got out here.

_Damn._

Maybe he had seen the guard cross by. He better have, or someone was going to find themselves with a pink slip because he was not going to take any laziness when it came to guarding the Maou's Castle. If anything were to happen to him, then morale would drop. Big Shimmeron would take its opportunity to strike and poof! Just like turning the carriage back into the pumpkin there would be no more Shin Makoku. And wouldn't that be just lovely.

Grumbling, Wolfram picked himself up and trudged across the grass back into the castle. He wasn't getting anywhere out here, and it was probably going to rain soon.

Wolfram stood outside the wooden door churning with inner turmoil debate. He could go in, apologize, and just hope that whole sugar-on-top thing worked. Or he could just keep going. No one had seen him standing there yet, and it wasn't like it was his fault. Yuuri had been the one to get angry first.

Looking left down the empty hall and then right toward the stairwell which was equally empty, Wolfram took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. Locked. Wolfram rolled his eyes. _Wimp_. He reached up high, patting his fingertips on the top of the door frame until they hit a small cold object.

Now unlocked and key replaced, Wolfram took a deep breath, and opened the door, letting himself in without any preamble.

The lights were still on in the little room and Yuuri was fast asleep on the still made bed. He was clutching the pillow, and the little streaks across his cheeks tattled on him and his actions while Wolfram had been away.

His first inclination was to huff and call the boy who was supposed to be ruling a country weak. And then, perhaps that was really it. Yuuri was only a boy. And he was trying to rule in a world where he had ended up engaged and not even realized it. Where the customs weren't baseball (which was a stupid custom for earth people) and role-play holy swords.

A half smile with a sigh and Wolfram padded over to Yuuri and turned down the sheets, shifting him underneath them.

Yuuri, half awake, moaned in a little distress at being woken and moved. His muscles were sore and his body ached with stress.

"It's okay, it's just me."

And Wolfram tucked the covers around him as if he were putting Greta to bed.

"Wolfram?" Wolfram nodded even though his charcoal haired fiancé could not see him. Yuuri opened his eyes and turned to see him, squinting in the light. Wolfram turned to leave, walking to the foot of the bed and then headed for the door.

"I'm sorry…for earlier—" There was a pregunant pause as Wolfram stopped to look at him, and gave him a small smile. Well, it was all or nothing. And it looked like he wasn't going to need that sugar-on-top-and-a-cherry-too.

"Me too." And Wolfram left Yuuri to sleep. _Me too._

_Owari_

a/n: Please review!


End file.
